yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
This is Halloween
"This is Halloween" is a song composed by Danny Elfman from the 1993 film The Nightmare Before Christmas. It is performed by the residents of the fictional "Halloween Town", which is the film's main setting. The song is featured in HalloWishes at both the Magic Kingdom and at Disneyland's Halloween Screams. In Calaway Park, it is featured in the haunted mansion. It is also used as the background music for the Halloween Town world in the Kingdom Hearts video game series, as well as the Toy Box mode in the Disney INFINITY series, with the Halloween Town Sky in use. The song is featured in the music video games Just Dance 3 ''and ''Just Dance 2016. the song is played by Marilyn Manson in the soundtrack The Nightmare Revisited. Lyrics :Shadow: :Boys and girls of every age :Wouldn't you like to see something strange? :Siamese Shadow: :Come with us and you will see :This, our town of Halloween :Pumpkin Patch Chorus: :This is Halloween, this is Halloween :Pumpkins scream in the dead of night :Ghosts: :This is Halloween, everybody make a scene :Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright :It's our town, everybody scream :In this town of Halloween :Monster Under the Bed: :I am the one hiding under your bed :Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red :Monster Under the Stairs: :I am the one hiding under your stairs :Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair :Corpse Chorus: :This is Halloween, this is Halloween :Vampires: :Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! :In this town we call home :Everyone hail to the pumpkin song :Mayor: :In this town, don't we love it now? :Everybody's waiting for the next surprise :Corpse Chorus: :Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can :Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll... :Harlequin Demon, Werewolf & Melting Man: :Scream! This is Halloween :Red 'n' black, slimy green :Werewolf: :Aren't you scared? :Witches: :Well, that's just fine :Say it once, say it twice :Take a chance and roll the dice :Ride with the moon in the dead of night :Hanging Tree: :Everybody scream, everybody scream :Hanged Skeleton Men: :In our town of Halloween! :Clown: :I am the clown with the tear-away face :Here in a flash and gone without a trace :Invisible ghost: :I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" :I am the wind blowing through your hair :Oogie Boogie Shadow: :I am the shadow on the moon at night :Filling your dreams to the brim with fright :Corpse Chorus: :This is Halloween, this is Halloween :Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! :Halloween! Halloween! :Child Corpse Trio: :Tender lumplings everywhere :Life's no fun without a good scare :Parent Corpses: :That's our job, but we're not mean :In our town of Halloween :Corpse Chorus: :In this town :Mayor: :Don't we love it now? :Corpse Chorus: :Everyone's waiting for the next surprise :Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back :And scream like a banshee :Make you jump out of your skin :This is Halloween, everyone scream :Won't ya please make way for a very special guy :Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch :Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now :Everyone: :This is Halloween, this is Halloween :Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! :Child Corpse Trio: :In this town we call home :Everyone hail to the pumpkin song :Everyone: :La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! (Repeat) Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Disney Songs Category:Halloween Songs Category:Group songs